Last Gold eyes
by Last Gold Eyes
Summary: The Year is 8043 and the human race has changed. Amber is the last Gold in the entire world, because the goverment wants them extinct. They have sent Silvers to hunt her down and kill her, but when she falls in love with a Silver named Sam, will she listen to her heart saying that Sam would never hurt her, or her head, telling her that they all want her dead


In the woods, I hear the sounds of nearby Silver's never come out in the wild unless they're looking for means,they're hunting me. My name is Amber, and I am the last of the Golds. The year is 8043, and the human race has changed. In the city in which I was born and raised, hundreds of years ago, scientists made a chemical that causes humans to be born differently. You can be either born as a Silver, who's purpose is to hunt unwanted and illegal things. A Blue, who are brillant and mostly turn out to be scientists when they are older. A Purple, who are the beauties of the world, or you could be like me, A Gold, A person who is like a rare, exotic species. Golds are different from anyone else. We can control emotions, read minds. We have razor sharp finger nails and teeth, and wolf-like features. I am the only Gold left,because the rest of the humans thought that we were too dangerous. The city that I'm from continues to hunt me until the Silvers find me, and kill me. When I was 7, my mother told me that I had to go and hide in the woods around the border of the city. When I left, my mother told me that I could not give in to them, and 6 years later, I'm still here.I'm 13 now. I left my best friend Sofia behind that day when I left. She's a Purple, so everyone wanted to be her. She was the nicest person I have ever met. My mother was also a Purple, so she was beautiful too. Now, my mother is dead because of the City's laws. Anyone who helps hide a Gold shall be exucuted. The city now is divided into three divisions; the Silvers Purples and Blues.

Different colors can't be friends, in fact, they each hate eachother.

I snap back to what I'm doing in the woods. Before I even know it, The Silvers were almost 3 feet away from me. I ducked and hid in the bushes that surround the trees. I hope they don't find my camp, it has all my supplies. I duck my head in my jacket so they won't see my blonde hair in the darkness of the night. Golds can smell fear, so I know that the youngest Silvers in the hunting group are deathly afraid. Good. If I get caught at last, I'll give them a good show.

"The Gold girl is probably out here somewhere." A young brunette girl about the age of 12 says. Shes afraid.

"Jaci, we have to go in for the night. Lets go before we run into the Gold." says a boy that must be her brother.

"Sam, we have to find her. won't forgive us of we don't turn her in today. The doctor will proabably be so mad that she won't let me change my hair color again! I want jewels placed in my hair ." Jaci says.

Now I remeber. In the city, you can get "surges" that make you look prettier. Your surges can be practically anything. When I was young, I remember begging my mom for the newest surge ; a new set jewels for my wings. Everyone has wings. the look kind of like bird wings, just larger. My wings are Gold with ruby and diamond jewels. Jaci's and Sam's are both Silver with all kinds of beautiful jewels that I can't see in the darkness.

I continue to listen to their conversation

"Jaci,you have enough surges, you can go without a few for a while. " Sam says impatiently.

" Whatever Sam." She says The group of 7 Silvers flap their wings and fly gracefully back to the city. I can see the fireworks going of in the party part of each division.

Chapter 2: Silver and Gold

Five minutes later I heard a gasp from behind me. I turn fast pulling out my claws and bareing my teeth. My wings automaticly go into a defence and attack position.

The Silver named Sam found me.

Sam raises his hands in surrender.

"It's ok, I'm not here to hurt you." Sam says gently.

I don't believe any Silver, but there is something about him... He is different. He doesnt have all the crazy surges that the rest of the Silver's have. So, I lower my claws , stop bareing my teeth , and my wings slightly relax.

"Who are you and why are you hunting me!?" I yell angrly.

"I'm Sam. I work with a group of Silvers called The Protectors. We have come to help you." He said.

"You were just with that hunting party!" I yell

"I have a cover as a Silver hunter. Just come with me please." He said, pleading in his dark Silver wings are sleek Silver with diamond jewels.

I didn't want to trust him, but what choice did I have? If I didn't go with him, he might call reinforcments.

So I did the only thing I could do.

I followed him to the edge of the city...

Chapter 3: Unexpected Allies

We had flown about 5 miles before he said that we have arrived. We were now in the heart of the city, this is where all the divisions had purple paint, so he painted my wings purple, and put purple contacts in my eyes. I can now pass as a Purple instead of a Gold. That's good, because if anyone saw my Gold wings, the Goverment of the city would probably put me in a cage for the rest of my life. Sam leads me down to a building that looks like its abandoned. I trust Sam now, because I read his mind and found out he is actually telling the truth. Sam leads me into the dark building, and whistles 4 different times.

"What is this place?" I say curious. "Its the Protectors base." He said, not keeping his eyes off a little mirror in the corner of the room. The mirror suddenly scans his eye and doors open , with more than 40 people coming into the room. I can see that the people are males and females, (some even children) of different Colors. The Silvers are the largest group, Purples, and then Blues. They are all acting like they are friends, which is VERY weird.

As I said before, Colors cannot be friends, they hate eachother.


End file.
